Multimedia projection systems have become popular for purposes such as conducting sales demonstrations, business meetings, classroom training, and for use in home theaters. In typical operation, multimedia projection systems receive video signals from a video unit and convert the video signals to digital information to control one or more digitally driven light valves. The light valves may have selectively switchable picture elements or pixels that correspond to a projected image pixel. If a light valve pixel is turned to an “on” state it will pass incident light on (either reflectively or transmissively) as image bearing light, typically through additional optics such as a projection lens. The image transmitted from the light valve at any one moment in time will be a matrix of light corresponding to all of the ‘on’ pixels at that moment in time. This may be referred to as a bitmap image. Recent focus has turned to using light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) as an illumination source to provide the incident light in multimedia projection systems.